Cover Versions
The following list of cover versions was compiled only from the database of this site, consisting of Rock Shows, mainly presented by Tommy Vance and Alan Freeman, and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. To search for particular songs or covered artists, use the search function of your browser (click CTRL-F). Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A *Anthrax: Got The Time (Joe Jackson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * B *Blue Cheer: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 06 April 1979 *Body Count: Hey Joe (Jimi Hendrix) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Bon Jovi: The Boys Are Back In Town (Live) (Thin Lizzy) 27 October 1989 * * * * * * * * C *Alice Cooper: Hello Hooray (Judy Collins) 20 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * D *Deep Purple: Hey Joe (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 05 March 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Deep Purple: Hush (Billy Joe Royal) 21 March 1980 *Deep Purple: Lalena (session) (Donovan) 16 May 1980 *Deep Purple: River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) 02 June 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Bruce Dickinson: All The Young Dudes (David Bowie, Mott The Hoople) 21 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * E *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Romeo And Juliet (Live) (Sergei Prokofiev's Dance Of The Knights) 20 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * F *Flotsam & Jetsam: Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting (Elton John) 02 December 1988 *Frijid Pink: The House Of The Rising Sun (Animals) 13 July 1979 * * * * * * * * G *Girlschool: Race With The Devil (Live) (Gun) 07 November 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Gorky Park: My Generation (Live) (Who) 27 October 1989 *Guns N' Roses: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan) 07 October 1988 * * * * * * * * H *Jimi Hendrix: Hound Dog (session) (Elvis Presley) 08 February 1980 *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (Live) (John Stafford Smith) 29 October 1988 (Night Rockin') *Jimi Hendrix: Wild Thing (Live) (Troggs) 03 February 1990 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * I *Iron Maiden: Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter (Bruce Dickinson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) The song was originally recorded and released by singer Bruce Dickinson for the soundtrack to A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, but bassist Steve Harris liked it so Iron Maiden rerecorded it. It is the only UK number-one single for the band to date, in spite of the fact that it received very little airplay on the BBC. * * * * * * * * * J *Steve Jones With Axl Rose: I Did U No Wrong (Sex Pistols) 02 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * K *Kiss: God Gave Rock 'N' Roll To You (Argent) 06 July 1991 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * L *Led Zeppelin: Bring It On Home (Sonny Boy Williamson) 29 November 1996 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Gallow's Pole (Leadbelly) 30 March 1984 (Friday Night Connection) *Led Zeppelin: I Can't Quit You Baby (session) (Otis Rush) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: In My Time Of Dying (Bob Dylan) 21 August 1981 *Led Zeppelin: Nobody's Fault But Mine (Blind Willie Johnson) 03 January 1977 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Trampled Under Foot (Robert Johnson's Terraplane Blues) 27 February 1987 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues (session) (Robert Johnson) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: When The Levee Breaks (Kansas Joe McCoy, Memphis Minnie) 15 June 1979 *Led Zeppelin: You Shook Me (session) (Muddy Waters) 02 February 1979 *London Symphony Orchestra Featuring The Royal Choral Society: Pinball Wizard (Who) 19 August 1978 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * M *Megadeth: Anarchy In The UK (Sex Pistols) 12 February 1988 *Megadeth: No More Mr Nice Guy (Alice Cooper) 13 January 1990 (Alan Freeman *Megadeth: These Boots (Nancy Sinatra) 14 August 1987 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Metallica: Last Caress / Green Hell (Misfits) 23 September 1988 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Motley Crue: Smokin' In The Boys' Room (Brownsville Station) 16 August 1985 *Motorhead: Louie Louie (session) (Kingsmen) 20 May 1983 * * * * * * * N *Nazareth: Love Hurts (Everly Brothers) 02 April 1993 *Nuclear Assault: Good Times Bad Times (Led Zeppelin) 30 June 1989 * * * * * * * * O *Onslaught: Let There Be Rock (AC/DC) 23 October 1987 * * * * * * * * * P * * * * * * * * * * Q *Quireboys: Brother Louie (Hot Chocolate) 30 January 1993 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * R *Rolling Stones: Wild Horses (Flying Burrito Brothers) 23 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * S *Sepultura: Orgasmatron (Motorhead) 30 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Skid Row: Delivering The Goods (Judas Priest) 07 August 1992 *Skid Row: Holidays In The Sun (Sex Pistols) 27 October 1989 *Skid Row: Psycho Therapy (Live) (Ramones) 29 May 1993 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * T *Tygers Of Pan Tang: Love Potion No. 9 (Clovers) 06 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * U *Uriah Heep: Hold Your Head Up (Argent) 22 April 1989 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * V *Vow Wow: Helter Skelter (Beatles) 05 February 1988 * * * * * * * * * W *Whitesnake: Ain't No Love in the Heart of the City (Bobby Bland) 27 April 1979 * * * * * * * * * X *Xentrix: Ghostbusters (session) (Ray Parker Jr) 19 January 1990 * * * * * * * * * Y *Yes: Everydays (session) (Buffalo Springfield) 12 December 1980 *Yes: No Opportunity Necessary, No Experience Needed (Richie Havens) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) * * * * * * * * * Z *ZZ Top: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 29 January 1982 * * * * * * * * * References Category:Lists